Voodoo Doll
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself, I don't wanna stay, wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell. /Jika ditanya kenapa Mayuzumi bisa bersama dengan Akashi Seijuurou dia tidak akan ragu menjawab karena boneka voodoo. Seberapapun ingin lari dia tetap akan kembali dalam lingkaran iblis. /Happy Halloween. /songfic. 5sos.


**_Disclaimer_ : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Song: Voodoo Doll by 5 Seconds of Summer**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Gajeness Dll.**

 **MayuAka**

 **Happy Halloween**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **I don't even like you,  
Why'd you want to go and make me feel this way?  
And I don't understand what's happened,  
I keep saying things I never say**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Baamm!

Bunyi berdebam yang cukup keras membuat Mayuzumi mengangkat kepalanya, hanya selama sedetik sebelum atensinya kembali direbut oleh light novel yang masih belum tamat dibaca. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tahu pelaku penghempasan pintu apartemennya, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa masuk seenaknya tanpa diundang. Nanti saja dia pergi mengecek apakah pintu tak berdosa itu baik-baik saja.

Dalam hati pemuda berambut kelabu itu bertanya-tanya. Dimana kiranya sopan santun penuh kharisma yang orang itu selama ini pertontonkan pada orang-orang? Sampai membuat para gadis menjerit.

"Chihiro!"

Mencoba menulikan telinga dan mengabaikan panggilan itu.

"Chihiro!" nada itu naik dua kali lipat.

"CHIHIRO!"

Suaranya sudah melampaui teriakan.

"Cih, ada apa? Berisik!"

"Hoo.. Berani sekali kau mengabaikanku dan mengatai ku berisik."

"Memang kenyataannya begitu."

Mayuzumi yang masih memasang wajah datarnya memandang pemuda bermanik heterokrom yang bersidekap dada berdiri di depannya.

"Jadi ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Mayuzumi dingin.

"Hari ini kita pergi kencan!" Titahnya dengan dagu mendongak.

Mayuzumi mengerutkan alis samar. Otaknya mencerna kata demi kata yang dilontarkan si pemuda bersurai merah. "Hah?"

Akashi memutar bola mata dengan ekspresi bosan. "Kau mendengar dengan jelas kata-kataku tadi kan?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang malas." Tolak Mayuzumi kembali fokus pada benda kesayangannya.

Akashi mendelik padanya. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan dan kata-kataku absolut!"

' _Nah, keluar sudah kalimat itu,'_ batin Mayuzumi jengkel.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kau mau pergi ke mana? Dan jangan yang aneh-aneh," ujar Mayuzumi mengalah. Memangnya kapan dia menang melawan Akashi- _sama_?

Akashi tersenyum. "Ku beritahu nanti. Tapi..." pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di pangkuan Mayuzumi. Melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pemuda bermanik _smoky topaz._ Wajahnya menampilkan senyum menggoda dan matanya mengerling jahil.

"Bukannya kau bilang mau pergi?" Mayuzumi menatapnya sedikit bingung.

"Katakan dulu kalau kau mencintai ku."

Menghela nafas panjang, Mayuzumi memaksa otaknya berpikir akan satu pertanyaan yang dari dulu ia pertanyakan. Dia yakin seratus persen kalau dia sama sekali tidak menyukai orang bernama Akashi Sejuurou. Dia yakin bahwa tipenya adalah orang pendiam dengan wajah menyerupai karakter loli. Bukan seorang pemuda angkuh ini.

Jadi kenapa pemuda itu membuatnya seolah bertekuk lutut?

"Baiklah... Aku mencintaimu."

Dan pertanyaan lainnya, yang tak kalah membingungkan, kenapa dia selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah diucapkannya ini?

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **I don't even see my friends no more,  
'Cause I keep hanging out with you.  
I don't know how you kept me up all night,  
Or how I got this tattoo.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Mayuzumi membuka ponselnya saat mendengar notifikasi yang berbunyi pelan. Sebuah pesan masuk dalam grup chat teman-teman sekampusnya.

 _Mayuzumi kau mau ikut menonton pertandingan baseball hari ini? Semuanya pergi, sebaiknya kau ikut. Sudah lama kau tidak nongkrong bersama kami 'kan?_

Mayuzumi baru akan membalas saat terdengar bunyi dobrakan keras yang membuatnya menunda rencana.

"Chihiro, hari ini kita kencan!"

Pernyataan itu membuat Mayuzumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah tiga hari yang lalu sudah?"

"Tapi aku ingin hari ini."

Mayuzumi melengos. "Tidak. Aku ingin pergi bersama teman-temanku hari ini."

Kening Akashi mengkerut. "Memangnya sepenting apa acaramu dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Hanya menonton pertandingan baseball sih, tapi sudah lama aku tidak menonton baseball dengan mereka." Sedetik kemudian dia berpikir kalimat akhir yang ia ucapkan seperti alasan tambahan untuk kabur.

Akashi menggeleng dengan tegas. "Tidak. Kau menonton pertandingannya dengan ku saja!" ucap Akashi tegas.

Mayuzumi mendengus sebal. "Mengerti apa kau soal baseball? Kau kan hanya tertarik pada basket," cibirnya. Akashi yang mendengar itu langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Memang tidak tertarik tapi setidaknya aku tahu."

"Sudahlah. Biarkan aku bebas hari ini. Aku ingin nongkrong dengan teman-temanku," erang pemuda berambut kelabu itu. Sudah dua minggu ini dia tidak _hang out_ dengan teman-temannya. Dia selalu tidak bisa ikut akibat rencana Akashi yang selalu mendadak.

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Mayuzumi. "Hari ini kau harus **bersamaku.** "

Dan Mayuzumi tahu bahwa kali ini pun ia tidak bisa bebas.

.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Mayuzumi saat melirik jarum jam pendek yang berhenti di angka sembilan. Kemudian ia memandang Akashi yang santai membuat teh di dapur miliknya.

"Aku menginap," jawabnya pendek.

Mayuzumi menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'terserah' sebelum mengganti chanel tv lalu kemudian membaca novelnya lagi. Akashi berjalan mendekat dan berpikir apa poinnya dari tv itu dihidupkan kalau hanya untuk diacuhkan?

"Sana tidur," usir Mayuzumi pada Akashi.

Akashi mendengus sebal. "Memangnya aku ini anak kecil? Harus tidur jam segini." Mayuzumi meliriknya sebentar namun tidak membalas. "Baiklah, aku tidur sekarang kalau kau ikut juga." Sahutnya merapatkan diri pada Mayuzumi dan mendongak memandangnya.

"Aku belum ngantuk," gumam Mayuzumi.

"Kalau begitu kau akan terus ku ganggu."

Mayuzumi mengerang. "Oke-oke." Mayuzumi bangkit berdiri. "Waktunya tidur untukmu _Bocchan._ " Akashi merengut namun ikut bangkit berdiri dan menggelayut di lengan Mayuzumi, mengikutinya berjalan ke kamar tidur.

Akashi berbaring duluan. Mayuzumi mematikan lampu dan menutup jendela. Barulah dia ikut berbaring di sebelah Akashi. "Sekarang tidur!"

Akashi menggumam tidak jelas sebelum menutup matanya. Mayuzumi menghela nafas. Menghitung detik jam dinding. Tanpa sadar malam telah begitu larut. Sudah berapa lama dia berbaring tapi belum juga mengantuk.

Pikirannya direbut oleh makhluk yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya. Bagus. Tidur maupun sadar, pemuda itu tetap bisa mengganggunya. Mudah saja baginya untuk membuat Mayuzumi terjaga sepanjang malam. Entah bagaimana caranya.

.

"Aku selalu penasaran."

Mayuzumi menoleh pada salah satu temannya. "Tentang?" saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang ganti pakaian setelah puas bermain basket di kampus. Mayuzumi baru saja membuka bajunya yang dibasahi peluh. Ingin menggantinya segera dengan yang bersih.

"Tato di bahu mu." Tunjuk temannnya. "Kau bukan jenis orang yang tampak akan menato tubuhnya."

Mayuzumi menatap cermin, memunggungi cermin dan menolehkan kepalanya sehingga dapat melihat objek yang tengah dibicarakan. Sebuah tato mawar berwarna merah dan huruf kanji sei. Berdampingan menghiasi bahu tegapnya.

Melepas nafas tanpa alasan. "Entahlah. Jangan tanya."

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **I can feel you watching even when you're nowhere to be seen,  
I can feel you touching even when you're far away from me.  
.**_

* * *

Mayuzumi melangkah santai di trotoar yang gelap menuju apartemennya. Baru pulang dari kelas malamnya. Entah kesambet apa dosennya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tidak enak. Mayuzumi menoleh ke belakang. Pada gang-gang gelap. Sama sekali kosong.

Rasa-rasanya ada yang mengawasinya.

Mengusap tengkuknya, kebiasaan kalau merasa gelisah, Mayuzumi melanjutkan perjalanan.

Rasa dingin menjalar pada lehernya, udara dingin bertiup ke telinganya. Ugh, bulu kuduknya meremang. Sekali lagi menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Orang yang paling dicurigainya saat ini tidak terlihat di manapun dan dia juga yakin orang itu saat ini begitu jauh dari sini. Karena ia pikir hanya 'dia' satu-satunya orang yang dapat melakukan sesuatu di luar akal sehat.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll  
'cause I can't control myself  
.**_

* * *

Jadi di mana?"

Akashi mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Mayuzumi yang duduk di depannya dengan bingung. "Hah?" Memang apa lagi respon yang bisa diberikan?

"Dimana."

Akashi makin memandangnya bingung. Ada apa dengan pemuda di depannya ini? Tanpa ada angin, bertanya hanya dengan dua kata tidak jelas maknanya. Apa maksudnya coba? Akashi mencoba berpikir apa yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan sampai keluar pertanyaan itu dari bibir Mayuzumi.

Mereka tadi sedang melakukan kencan—yang entah keberapa kalinya dalam minggu ini—dan setelah cukup lelah mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah kafe dan duduk di kanopinya sambil meminum kopi masing-masing. Dari tadi Mayuzumi hanya diam memandang Akashi dengan raut datar andalannya—nyaris bosan.

Dan tau-tau saja keluar dua kata yang membuat Akashi bingung.

"Apanya yang dimana?" akhirnya Akashi bertanya karena sama sekali tidak punya ide tentang apa yang tengah terjadi. Dahinya berkerut samar.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan Boneka Voodoo nya?"

"HAH?"

Itu adalah respon bodoh keduanya hari ini. Dan ekspresi wajahnya pasti lebih konyol dari sebelumnya.

"Iya, kau menyimpan satu boneka mistis itu 'kan?" Mayuzumi menjawab tetap dengan ekspresi datar yang tidak beriak sedikit pun.

Alis Akashi saling bertautan. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan."

Mayuzumi hanya menatapnya diam. _'Kau pasti menyembunyikan satu, soalnya aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Selalu mematuhi permintaanmu seberapapun aku tidak menyukainya. Seperti boneka yang sedang dimainkan.'_

Akashi menyandarkan punggung dan menyesap mocachinonya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau percaya hal-hal seperti itu."

Mayuzumi ikut menyesap capuchino yang tinggal setengah. _'Habis, hanya itu kemungkinan yang terpikir oleh ku.'_

"Lagipula," Akashi meletakkan gelas kopinya. "Kau salah kalau menganggap Voodoo itu adalah ilmu sihir hitam. Voodoo adalah sebuah kepercayaan animisme yang berkembang di Afrika. Terutama di Afrika barat. Voodoo ada tiga aliran juga, terpusat di tiga tempat. Afrika, Amerika dan Spanyol. Voodoo sendiri diterima di agama kristen karena pada dasarnya Voodoo juga merupakan ajaran pengobatan herbal." Terang Akashi panjang lebar.

Mayuzumi mengerang. "Aku tidak ingin mendapat ceramah tentang Voodooist. Kenyataan kalau kau tahu sebanyak itu malah membuatku makin curiga."

Akashi melempar senyum. "Apa salahnya, itu kan hanya pengetahuan umum. Kudapat dari bacaan selingan."

"Lain kali pilih bacaan selingan yang normal," gerutu Mayuzumi.

"Tidak ada salahnya mengetahui hal-hal menarik begitu kan?"

"Ya, ya, Tuan Tahu Segalanya," pemuda berambut kelabu itu memutar bola mata malas. Tangannya menarik sebuah majalah komik yang disediakan untuk pengunjung pada rak kecil yang berisi beberapa surat kabar, tabloid dan komik. Mayuzumi memutuskan mengambil sebuah Shounen Jump.

Setelah beberapa saat membaca dan membalikkan dua-tiga halaman, "Kau yakin kalau kau anak tunggal? Siapa tahu kau punya saudara kembar." Akashi menaikkan sebelah alis memandang Mayuzumi yang melempar pertanyaan aneh lagi. Pemuda itu masih fokus pada komiknya.

"Kenapa memang?"

"Mungkin saja kau itu keturunan cenayang soalnya kau tidak seperti manusia normal pada umumnya," sahut Mayuzumi seenaknya.

Akashi menarik turun majalah yang tengah dibaca lawan bicaranya. Ah, manga itu rupanya. "Kau tidak berpikir aku saudara Saiki 'kan?"

"Masa bukan? Kalian mirip. Wajah dan suaranya," jawab Mayuzumi. _'Dan kemampuan yang di luar nalar,'_ tambah Mayuzumi dalam hati.

"Aku tidak punya kemampuan di luar nalar kok," timpal Akashi tenang.

Mayuzumi berjengit. _'Oh ya? Karena omong-omong kau baru saja membaca pikiranku.'_ Mayuzumi kembali melanjutkan bacaannya. "Aku masih berpikir kalau hal itu mungkin saja."

Akashi memutar bola matanya sebelum tersenyum kecil. "Terserah."

* * *

 _ **.  
I don't wanna stay, wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell.  
And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest,  
And I'm having trouble catching my breath**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sebuah erangan frustasi lolos dari kedua belah bibir pucat milik Mayuzumi. Dia ingin berhenti. Dia ingin bangkit dan pergi. Tapi Akashi tidak akan membiarkannya kemana-mana.

Pemuda itu memerangkap tubuhnya yang setengah menyandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Akashi berada di atasnya dengan lutut yang menyangga beban tubuhnya. Dan Akashi terlalu sibuk memberikan serangan ciuman agresif pada Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi tahu kalau malam ini akan begitu panjang karena Akashi sepertinya masih ingin melanjutkan permainan ciumannya.

Dua bibir hangat dan basah saling beradu. Menggesek. Memagut mencari Akashi tidak bisa berhenti bergerak. Terlalu menikmati permainan yang ia kuasai. Matanya yang terpejam mengindikasikan kalau dia sama sekali tidak mau berhenti dan membiarkan Mayuzumi frustasi, hanya pasrah membalas pergulatan lidah.

"Akashi," Mayuzumi memanggil dengan nafas tersenggal. "Berhenti."

Akashi menggeleng. Kembali menempelkan bibir mereka. Suara kecapan kembali bersuara tanpa henti.

Mayuzumi ingin keluar dari situasi ini. Dia tidak ingin tetap tinggal dalam hubungan sepihak yang di klaim Akashi. Dia ingin melarikan diri dari manusia bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kau kekasihku. Milikku. Kau harus selalu bersamaku." Ucap Akashi berulang-ulang seolah merapal mantra.

Dan sepertinya alasan Mayuzumi selalu terpenjara dalam kebingungan ini adalah ia telah terperangkap dalam mantra berbahaya milik Akashi.

Semakin Akashi menghujaninya dengan ciuman, semakin gila rasanya tubuhnya itu. kepalanya pusing dan berputar. Pandangannya mengabur. Tapi yang paling masalah itu adalah rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Jantungnya berpacu dan itu cukup membuat dadanya sakit. Belum lagi paru-parunya yang serasa terbakar akibat kekurangan oksigen. Dadanya terasa sesak, sakit dan berat.

Nafasnya terputus-putus. Perlu usaha yang keras dan rasa perih di dadanya untuk menghirup nafas. Padahal ia bukan penderita asma atau penyakit paru lainnya. Hal ini sudah pasti dikarenakan seluruh nafasnya direbut ke dalam ciuman oleh Akashi.

Akashi benar-benar senang menyiksanya.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Won't you please stop loving me to death?**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Setelah kelelahan sendiri usai permainan konyolnya selama dua jam, Akashi berbaring di atas tubuh Mayuzumi. Kepalanya dibenamkan ke dada bidang yang terbalut kain katun sedang tangannya memeluk leher Mayuzumi.

Dan Mayuzumi bersyukur akhirnya bisa berbaring, posisi ini lebih enak daripada yang tadi. Lehernya benar-benar pegal karena menjadi tumpuan sandaran.

Walaupun Akashi sama sekali tidak bersuara sedari tadi, Mayuzumi tahu kalau pemuda itu belum tidur.

"Akashi," panggilnya.

"Hum?" Akashi mendongak padanya setelah Mayuzumi menyentuh keningnya meminta perhatian.

"Maukah kau, kumohon berhenti mencintaiku sampai mati?" tanya Mayuzumi dengan raut dan nada suara yang serius. Matanya yang datar menampakkan keseriusan. Dan Akashi tersenyum miring menemukan kalau hal tersebut entah bagaimana terasa lucu.

Tapi Mayuzumi benar-benar serius. Dia lelah terjebak dalam kebingungannya sendiri. Dan daripada meminta untuk berhenti mencintainya, dia lebih meminta untuk berhenti memenjarakannya. Berhenti untuk sebuah obsesi yang terasa menyesakkan. Berhenti mencintainya dengan mati-matian.

Namun Akashi hanya melepaskan sebuah tawa kecil lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau. Sampai mati pun aku tidak mau."

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Every time I see you,  
Suddenly my heart begins to race  
Every time I leave,  
I don't know why my heart begins to break**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Mayuzumi melepas satu helaan nafas. Mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak gila-gilaan sedari beberapa detik yang lalu. Sedari netranya menangkap sosok Akashi yang berdiri tidak begitu jauh darinya. Berdiri di pojok jalan yang dipenuhi manusia yang sibuk berlalu lalang sambil bersandar pada tembok dan membaca sebuah buku.

Ini sebuah kebiasaan yang lama-lama mengesalkan menurut Mayuzumi. Jika setiap melihat Akashi jantungnya mulai berpacu hebat terus-terusan, bahaya. Bagaimana nanti kalau jantungnya meledak akibat tekanan detakan hebat ini?

Mayuzumi membuka mulutnya hendak memanggil tapi Akashi sudah terlebih dulu menyadari kehadirannya dan menoleh. "Chihiro!" Menghela nafas pendek, Mayuzumi berjalan mendekat.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" tawar Akashi.

Yah, walaupun kedengarannya seperti sebuah penawaran tapi di telinga Mayuzumi malah seperti sebuah perintah.

Mayuzumi diam. Memandangi wajah Akashi sambil berpikir. Pemuda berambut merah menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena tak kunjung dijawab dan hanya ditatap.

Hal yang sedang dipikirkan Mayuzumi adalah...

"Akashi, sudah kita hentikan saja. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin tinggal dan bertahan. Ingin lari dari lingkaran mistis ini."

Akashi tampak sedikit tertegun tapi kemudian tersenyum kalem. "Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu. Bukankah kau tau jawabanku akan tetap sama?"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku berusaha pergi."

Sudut bibir Akashi naik samar. "Baiklah, silahkan mencoba," ujarnya menelengkan kepala dengan sikap mempersilahkan.

Mayuzumi mengangguk dan berbalik. Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil memperhatikan punggung pemuda berambut kelabu itu menjauh, saat sosok itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya Akashi kembali pada bacaannya sambil berbisik.

"Silahkan kalau kau bisa..."

.

Mayuzumi berjalan menjauh. Jika bisa sejauh mungkin. Dia telah meyakinkan dirinya untuk pergi. Lari. Keluar dari jeratan halus yang entah bagaimana memerangkap dirinya.

Tapi semakin ia menjauh, semakin terasa berat. Semakin ia melangkah semakin ia ingin berbalik.

Semakin ia berusaha pergi semakin terasa perih. Hatinya.

Mayuzumi mendecih lalu mempercepat langkahnya sampai berlari.

Semakin ia berlari, semakin hatinya terasa hancur.

Hei! Dia lah yang memutuskan untuk pergi, jadi kenapa hatinya lah yang mulai terasa hancur.

Setelah lima menit berlari Mayuzumi berhenti. Terengah-engah.

Kedua alisnya bertaut tanda ketidak sukaan.

"Cih. Sialan." Gerutunya sebelum berbalik dan berlari, menuju tempat tadi dia bertemu Akashi.

Tapi Akashi sudah tidak di sana. Mayuzumi menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat. Akashi benar-benar sudah pergi rupanya. Pemuda bermanik kosong itu mencoba menduga kemana Akashi pergi.

Tadi pemuda itu bilang ingin jalan-jalan kan? Jadi dia harus menuju arah yang mungkin akan dijadikan tempat kencan.

Taman. Itu dia, ada taman tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, di arah barat jalan ini.

Dengan cepat Mayuzumi berlari menuju tempat dugaannya. Sesekali menabrak bahu orang-orang dalam keramian jalan namun tidak sekalipun dia berhenti atau sekedar menggumamkan kata maaf. Toh, tidak ada yang akan menyadari kehadirannya.

Saat keramaian manusia sudah tak sepadat tadi dia akhirnya melihat rambut berwarna merah terang berjalan santai menuju tempat yang tadi dia tebak.

"Akashi!" panggilnya cukup keras untuk terdengar sampai jarak Akashi berada.

Akashi berhenti dan menoleh saat Mayuzumi mendekat. "Ada apa? Bukankah kau tengah berusaha pergi?"

Mayuzumi masih mengatur nafasnya dan menatap manik dwiwarna milik Akashi. Ada senyum terpantul di sana. seolah dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Seolah dia tahu Mayuzumi akan kembali, tidak bisa pergi kemanapun.

Untuk kali ini Mayuzumi tidak bisa merasa kesal. Kecuali pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa. Karena aku sudah terjebak dalam sihirmu."

Akashi tertawa lepas.

Mayuzumi tidak tahu dari mana dorongan untuk kedua lengannya memeluk Akashi yang tengah tertawa. Tangan kanannya yang berada dipinggang Akashi menarik pemuda itu mendekat. Karena wajah pemuda si berambut merah begitu indah saat tertawa seperti tadi.

Akashi berhenti tertawa dan memandang wajah Mayuzumi dengan senyum yang mempesona sebelum menabrakkan bibirnya pada bibir Mayuzumi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Mayuzumi memenangkan permainan.

Mereka menikmati pergulatan lidah sampai paru-paru masing-masing meminta untuk dipenuhi dengan oksigen. Menjauhkan tautan bibir dan saling memandang pada sepasang mata milik yang lain.

"Jadi di mana Boneka Voodoo nya?"

Akashi tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu lagi.

"Aku serius!"

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll  
'cause I can't control myself,  
I don't wanna stay, wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell  
And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest,  
And I'm having trouble catching my **_**_breath_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Won't you please stop loving me to death?  
_**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Fin.**

 **.**

See the end of A/N for omake.

.

 **A/N:**

Oke. Akhirnya kelar juga nih fic. Lunas juga hutangku sama Zokashime-senpai. Dia udah nanya dari bulan Juni dan aku ngelunasinnya udah akhir Oktober XD nggak tanggung jawab banget...

Maaf ya Senpai dan Readers-san kalau kurang memuaskan, aku sendiri benar-benar kurang puas dengan beberapa bagian. X(

Ada yang suka lagu 5 SOS yang satu ini?

Awalnya bukan mau pake lagu ini. Lagu yang lain, cuman liriknya susah, pas dikamar mandi langsung kepikiran untuk songfic lagu ini dengan pair MayuAka yang cocok. Apalagi bulan Oktober kan ada Halloween, jadi sesuai deh dengan judulnya. (Kamar mandi itu emang tempat datangnya ilham!)

Saiki Kusuo, sumpah, dia mirip banget sama Akashi (Apalagi fanart dia yang lagi makan ringo ame itu). Mana seiyuunya sama lagi. Sifatnya nggak jauh beda (sama Bokushi). Pas Akashi bisa baca pikiran Hyuuga di Ekstra Game itu bikin kepikiran sama Saiki. Terus di chapter 96 (Aku lupa di anime episode berapa, itupun di anime nggak di munculin) ada kayak parodi Kiseki no Sedai gitu cuman yang ini Occult Club Generation of Miracle. (Aku nggak bisa nggak ketawa.)

Udah kali ya? Duh, bulan November PraUN, _wish me luck guys. D''_ X

Happy Halloween. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca. Jangan lupa di review ya...

(Btw. Ada yang tahu link download EP albumnya Super Beaver yang baru? /slap. /curhat salah tempat.)

.

 **Omake...**

Kamar itu begitu gelap. Hanya cahaya dari beberapa lilin berwarna _maroon_ yang menerangi ruangan yang luas tersebut.

Seorang pemuda bersenandung kecil.

" _Hello my doll, let's play..."_

Tangan lentiknya mengambil sebuah boneka dari benang wol berwarna kelabu. Boneka itu duduk di pajangan yang di bawahnya terdapat perapian kecil yang mengeluarkan asap dari daun _sandalwood_ yang terbakar.

" _You are my love, you are mine, so you can't escape..."_

Diusapnya boneka itu dengan sayang dan hati-hati. Menepis debu yang menempel pada benda kesayangannya.

 _"_ _Can you feel the thread in every move to make you dance?"_

Jari telunjuknya menyusuri wajah boneka yang kosong tanpa ekspersi. Hanya ada mata dan segaris mulut.

" _Oh my dear, my darling, let's play..."_

Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah jarum pada sebuah piring perak yang berisi cairan pekat berwarna merah. Darah gagak hitam yang malang.

" _I take your heart so you can only love me..."_

Pemuda itu tersenyum membayangkan seseorang yang menjadi obsesinya. Jarinya mengusap sebuah kancing yang terjahit di dada kiri sang boneka. Kancing yang ia dapatkan beberapa tahun yang lalu dari blazer pemiliknya.

" _I will never stop loving you..."_

Lalu jarum yang di tangannya mulai menusuk dada kiri sang boneka. Menusuk ke jantungnya.

Menjadikan ia milik pemuda itu selamanya.

 **.**

 **Trick or Treat?**

 **.**


End file.
